vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Manga
The first chapter of Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight premiered in the January 2005 issue of LaLa, where the series is still running. The individual chapters are being collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha, with eight volumes released in Japan as of October 2008. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media. In addition to publishing the individual volumes, the series is being serialized in Viz's Shojo Beat manga anthology. The first chapter was published in July 2006 and it is still on-going. It is licensed for English release in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, which has released seven volumes as of October 2008. Plot Summary Yuki Cross's earliest memory is of being attacked by a vampire and saved by Kaname Kuran, also a vampire. Ten years later, Yuki and the vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu are at Cross Academy as school guardians protecting the "Day Class" human students from the "Night Class" vampire students. The story follows Yuki's discovery that her childhood friend, Zero has spent the last four years trying to fight his transformation into a vampire and he has finally succumbed. Yuki struggles to help Zero fight his bloodlust and to recover her own lost memories, while suspecting that Kaname knows more than he is saying. When his uncle, Rido Kuran returns to kill Yuki, Kaname is forced to reveal her secret by biting Yuki and reawakening her true nature as a Pureblood vampire and returning her memories of being Yuki Kuran, his supposed younger sister. Rido is killed by Zero and Yuki while Kaname faces and destroys the Rido's allies, the Vampire Council, revealing himself to be one of the original vampires and the founder of the Kuran clan. Yuki and Zero part as enemies after Zero reveals he intends to end everything, by killing all Purebloods even her. Yuki leaves with Kaname and they return to the Kuran family home and the story restarts a year later with Yuki dealing with vampire society and new enemies, such as Sara Shirabuki. Volumes Chapter Summaries: Chapter Summaries Volume 1 *1st Night – Cross Academy Night Class *2nd Night - Zero's Secret *3rd Night - The Vampire of Vampires *4th Night - The Promise... *5th Night - My Dear Girl Volume 2 *6th Night - Outside Cross Academy *7th Night - Night Party *8th Night - The Forbidden Act *9th Night - Choices made Volume 3 *10th Night - The Lord of the Moon Dormitory *11th Night - Memories of Snow, Blood and Tenderness *12th Night - We were helpless back then *13th Night – He who pulls the trigger *14th Night - The Late Arrival: A new student Volume 4 *15th Night - Storm on the Chessboard *16th Night - Hidden Intentions *17th Night - Quid Pro Quo *18th Night - Hope *19th Night - A Spoke in the Wheels Volume 5 *20th Night - Game over *21st Night - Guilty *22nd Night - Things that have changed and things that haven’t *23rd Night - Lost lamb *24th Night – A ‘Minor’ incident Volume 6 *25th Night - An Evening Party with the Vampires *26th Night - Kaname Senpai *27th Night - The Archive *28th Night - The Kuran Family *29th Night - Quickening Volume 7 *30th Night - For whom the blood flows *31st Night - Where is the Answer? *32nd Night - The Make-Believe Sandbox *33rd Night - A Pureblood's Lover *34th Night - Bloody World Volume 8 *35th Night - Yuki *36th Night - An Impossible Wish *37th Night - Just like a sin *38th Night - Wrapped in conspiracy *39th Night - Academy in turmoil Volume 9 *40th Night - The original sin, held by those hands *41st Night - Artemis *42nd Night - Bloody Rose *43rd Night - Vampire Night Volume 10 *44th Night - Obsession *45th Night - In Their Places *46th Night - Enemies *47th Night - Towards each of their respective paths *48th Night - The wish of the man with the unrequited love Volume 11 *49th Night - Tonight I held you with my tainted hands... *50th Night - In the depths of that dark forest, now you... *51st Night - Dilemmas *52nd Night - Beasts madly in love *53rd Night - Accidental encounters Volume 12 *54th Night - The enemies of the purebloods *55th Night - The beginning of the beginning *56th Night - Queen *57th Night - Two weapons *58th Night - Sacrifice Volume 13 *59th Night - Tombstones *60th Night - A familiar scent *61st Night - Beyond the Doors *62nd Night - Beyond the memories *63rd Night - The hunter and the ancestor Volume 14 *64th Night - A Proposition at the End of a Thousand Nights *65th Night - The Vicious Princess *66th Night - Once more, from the beginning *67th Night - The Sword that cuts everything *68th Night - Why Volume 15 *69th Night - I am Yuki Kuran *70th Night - Collaborators *71st Night - The new Night Class *72nd Night - The taste of Blood Tablets *73rd Night - Relation to Zero volume released *74th Night - The aims of the Purebloods *75th Night - Puppet *76th Night - Dodgy tablets *77th Night - Yuki and Sara *78th Night - Corruption *79th Night - Splitting away *80th Night - Love confessions *81st Night - The crowd that has her weapon *82nd Night - A Sorrowful Revenge Category:Manga Category:Browse Category:Manga Category:Browse